The tales of Samantha and David
by gridpaper
Summary: Short, drabble-like stories of Sam and David.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own David and Samantha. (=

A/N: Just something I thought would be fun to write. And as with all my story-writing projects, quickly got out of hand into something twice as long as originally planned. lol T__T

Enjoy, and please review!!~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitchen nightmare.

As soon as David stepped into the apartment he shared with his wife, he knew something was definitely not right.

For one thing, there was flour everywhere. _In the living room_, no less. It felt like it were December and Christmas had come seven months early.

And for another, he could distinctly smell the pungent odor of burning plastic.

_Burning plastic? What on Earth…_

"Sam? Sam, are you home?" called David, and raised an eyebrow at the trail of flour, leading from the kitchen to the centre of the living room to the telephone, to the bedroom, back to the phone and into the kitchen again.

"I'm in the kitchen!" echoed the voice of Sam, and David gingerly stepped into the kitchen to find Sam clod in a black apron, flour dusted over her pretty face and hands looking like they had been dumped into a vat of paper mache. Even here, the floor was dusted with flour and the smell of burnt plastic was overwhelmingly strong. And as David turned his head to the sink, he groaned as his eyes took in the mountain of plates, dishes, fry pans and chopping boards.

"Sam, what the hell have you done to our house?" questioned David with an adorably bemused smile.

"I was cooking." announced Sam proudly. "Can you believe it? _Cooking_. I never cook!"

"And this is exactly the reason _why._" cried David and he stretched his arms out in emphasis. Sam glared at David.

David took a step towards her, and asked, "I'm rather curious to know what exactly happened with the flour to have it absolutely swathe our apartment."

"_You_ are exaggerating. It's a small trail. And it was an honest mistake."

David raised an eyebrow, expectantly.

"I was making _scones_, for your information, and the home shopping channel was on, and it was a funny coincidence, really, because I was having trouble peeling carrots, and at that _exact_ moment, would you believe they advertised this fantastic peeler that I knew I had to have!"

"You were making scones, and you were peeling carrots. Carrot-flavoured scones." David rolled his eyes. "Go on."

"So I went to the TV to check the number to call, went to the phone to dial, realized I might need the number again, went to the bedroom to get a pen and back to the phone again. You'll be pleased to know that we have purchased the Incredible Vegetable Peeler for the low price of $12.95, not including postage and handling. Unfortunately, the bag of flour I was carrying had a very tiny hole in it which I didn't discover until I made my way to the kitchen. Only a small hole, though."

David groaned and took another step towards his flour covered wife.

"And why… why does our kitchen smell like plastic that has melted and burned?" he enquired.

"That," answered Sam, "would be the scissors. I left them on the stove. I forgot the stove was still on from the omelet. Don't worry; the scissors have been disposed of. And the omelet too."

David nodded and took another step closer to Sam, bringing the distance between the pair to just six inches. He bent his head to whisper into her ear, "And what exactly are we going to have for dinner tonight?"

Sam bit her tongue to stifle a laugh, and bent over to whisper into David's ear, "Hamburgers. From the shop down the street."

David's shoulders shook as he wrapped his arms around Sam's, as laughter ever continually threatened to escape, and felt Sam bury her head into his chest.

"Why am I not surprised." he murmured and broke apart to give Sam a quick peck on her cheek.

"I suppose we'll drive down in five?" asked David, to which Sam nodded in reply.

David smiled and made his way to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

He was just out of the kitchen doorway when Sam called his name.

"Mm?" he said, as he turned around.

Sam flushed a deep shade of red, strode over and pulled David's head down to meet hers. As they broke apart, she whispered, again in his ear, "David? It's your turn to do the dishes."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; It's not mine. (:

* * *

**Chapter Two~**

David woke to find Sam dressed in shorts and a tank top, gently shaking him awake. He eyed Sam's attire apprehensively.

"Why are you dressed like that?" were the first words out of his mouth. Sam glared at him and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh, and that's _exactly_ what a wife wants to hear upon her husband waking. I'm going jogging, for your information. And you're coming with me."

David let out a long groan and buried himself in his warm doona.

"Sam, in all honesty, you look _very_ cute in the tank top. But it's like 8°C (A/N; I live in Australia, we work with Celsius here. XD) outside. Come back to bed."

Sam furrowed her brow. David could see the temptation flicker in her eyes.

"Come one." he begged. A smile tugged his lips upwards as he whispered, "It's a lot more fun in bed…"

Sam laughed. "David! Seriously, I'm going jogging. If you _really_ don't want to come, you don't have to. I'll get fit and healthy all. by. myself."

David's smile dropped.

"Fine" he mumbled, defeated.

"Fine." shot back Sam, and to prove a point, jogged out the door.

David rolled his eyes and glanced over at the clock. It read 5.30am. He groaned for the second time that morning and rolled over, promptly falling asleep.

***

The next time David awoke, he found himself playing doormat to a shivering Sam, who clambered over him furiously in an attempt to get to her side of the bed. She pulled the covers right to her chin and her teeth chattered uncontrollably. David's eyes widened.

"Sam! Shit, what happened, are you …" he gently grasped her hand. It was icy to the touch. David wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled her over to his considerably warmer side of the bed. Her shivering slowly subsided and David felt her breathing slow. She was asleep.

David pressed a quick kiss to the top of Sam's head and absentmindedly stroked her hair. His eyes strayed to a nearby clock as he contemplated getting up, and David had to bite his tongue to stifle a laugh.

It read 5.37am.

* * *

AN: Hi guys again. XD It's been ages since I posted anything here (I've been swamped with school), but this story didn't take very long to write. Thanks for your reviews!~ I love receiving emails telling me someone has taken the time to tell me whether or not they enjoyed the story. (= Keep reviewing guys!

Anyways, it's been like 2 years since I read All American Girl, so forgive me if Sam and David don't sound like Sam and David (if that makes sense. XD)


	3. Chapter 3

Application

This was _insane_. It was absurd and you would have thought that a smart person who is, in fact, an ex-president's son would have not thought of this completely _ludicrous_ idea.

"Have I mentioned how stupid this is?" I panted, as my (exhausted) legs pushed myself up the steep incline of the cliff.

"About a hundred times." shouted David over his shoulder. Technically, I couldn't _see _his shoulder, thanks to the enormous rucksack sprouting from his back, but to me at this point in time, his shoulder and rucksack were one and the same.

"David, as my boyfriend, shouldn't you be, you know… lightening my load a little? Like a few kilograms (A/N: Again, I would just like to reaffirm I live in Australia :D) lighter?" I tried to maneuver my own ridiculously large rucksack safely under an overhanging tree branch and failed as the branch pushed me back a few precious centimeters.

"Sam, I'm already carrying two of your jackets, your toilet paper roll, the _entirety_ of the tent and all of the food. Inclusive of your two litre drink bottle. Come on, we're nearly there. Thirty minutes, I swear."

Sighing, I ducked and finally managed to find myself on the other side of the tree branch. David was patiently waiting for me as I staggered the three metres of distance separating us.

He smiled down at me when I finally reached him and grabbed my hand.

"The view's _great_, I promise." he said and, rolling my eyes, I followed him up the remaining stretch of mountain.

***

I could see it and I yelped in joy as I realized we were nearing the end of our torturous journey.

"See, Sam? Nearly there!" yelled David down to me. (He had decided my pace was painstaking slow and had abandoned me twenty minutes ago.)

My legs were jelly and sweat beaded in illegal amounts over my forehead, down my chest and on my neck but I decided to give this last stretch everything I had.

And so I painstakingly took one step after another, nearing my destination with every passing second.

I could tell David had reached the top. He was shouting encouragements at an alarming rate, ever constant and never wavering.

"Come on, Sam, look, nearly there, honestly, just a little bit left, you know, not much left, slow and steady, take it easy…"

"David!" I screamed. "Your encouraging is so not helping!"

There was silence after my outburst and I bit my lip. Maybe that was a little harsh, I thought.

But as I pondered ways to redeem myself, I slipped and fell.

It wasn't a bad fall, but I must have screamed pretty loudly because in less than five seconds later, David was by my side, eyes wide in panic. There was now, in place of the encouragements, a continual stream of expletives exploding from his mouth.

I tried to get up, and winced as my ankle shifted.

"Oh God, Sam. Shit, I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" muttered David. He gently pulled my arms from under my rucksack's straps and _ran _to the top of the cliff, dumped my bag, and raced back down, nimbly stepping over rocks in strategic positions.

"Hey, you should be careful." I murmured, a little disorientated from my fall. "That's how you fall." Then I giggled in light of myself over the hilarity of the situation.

David looked as if he wanted to kill himself.

"God, Sam, I 'm so sorry. You're right, this was insane. I swear we'll never go camping again."

I studied his stricken face, his mouth curved in a worried frown, his forehead furrowed as he surveyed the situation.

"Promise?" I asked and he nodded eagerly. Silence engulfed us as we both mulled this over in our heads. No more camping, I thought. Thank you. _Thank you, thank you, and thank you_. Maybe this fall was worth it.

"It's just… I just wanted to ask you…" he started, and then stopped abruptly.

"What? Ask what?"

David shook his head, and smiled gently.

"Can you try and get on my back? I can piggy back you up and I'll call for a bus, they come up here you know, so we don't have to walk down and-"

"Ask what?" I interrupted.

"Don't worry about it."

"Ask what?" I persisted. I was sounding like a cockatoo. Or a parrot.

"Don't worry about it!" laughed David.

By now, I was insanely curious.

"Come on, David! Ask what? You were going to ask anyway, you might as well ask now."

"Sam…" warned David, but I had just sprained my ankle. I was going to get my way.

"David, I'm not going _anywhere_ until you tell me. _Anywhere_."

David groaned and threw his head back. He looked pretty upset. Maybe I should just cave in and…

"I was going to ask you to move in with me. Okay?" David wasn't even looking at me. He was gazing off at the distance.

I stared at him. A pang of disappointment flashed in my chest.

"Oh." I whispered.

He spun his head around quickly and regarded me with his sharp eyes.

"You would have said no."

Shaking my head, I told him not to worry.

"Oh my gosh, Sam, we're not doing this again. I told you what I was going to ask you, and now you're going to be honest with me. You would have said no, right? It's okay; I promise I won't be upset."

I sighed softly and whispered, "I thought you were going to ask me to marry you."

A bird cooed in the distance. The wind gently lifted the fine strands of hair off David's face.

After what seemed like minutes, he asked, "Would you have said yes?"

I contemplated this in my head, my brain whizzing at a furious pace, and slowly nodded.

"Yes. I would."

David's eyes were wide before. They widened considerably after hearing that, and he swallowed, breathing quickening.

"Wait here." He rasped and ran back up the mountain, leaving me still sprawled uncomfortably against the gradient of the slope.

He came back after a few minutes with a white piece of twine used for estimating distances and a nervous and excited air. I laughed at the string and he flashed a grin back.

"Sam…" he started, but his voice broke and he cleared it to start again.

"You know I love you. You know what I'm going to ask you. You know you want to say yes. And you know this is romantic. So, will you marry me?" He bit his lip and as an afterthought, added, "Please?"

I held out my hand and he shakily tied the string around my finger into a bow and I confidently said, "Yes" in answer to his question.

David laughed and muttered something about how everything we do in avertedly reverses in order. I muttered something about how everything David does is characteristically unromantic but we both knew I was joking. And then he kissed me like the world didn't exist.

He carried me to the top of the mountain and he had been right. The view was gorgeous. I felt I was queen for a day and I loved it. It was even better that I had my arms and legs wrapped around David while enjoying it.

A bus came to take us down and I was ordered to a GP for an examination. The days passed and David bought another ring to replace the string one I wore. My family shared in my happiness and I relished in their congratulations. They loved David. They loved the diamond ring even more, especially my older sister who nearly had a coronary when she saw its size.

But I still kept the string one and every two or three years, David and I make the trip to climb the mountain that we conquered all those years ago. We visit the exact spot where he proposed (David swears there's an imprint there from where I had lain sprawled for all those minutes) and we look down at the view with its lush green valleys and abounding cobalt lakes. We remember the years and we forget the fights and we think… so much has changed.

And then we look at each other and we realise...

So much has not.

A/N: Holy crap, this was one LONG fanfic to write. (By my standards, anyway.) XD Anyways, I hope you guys like it! I think the end's a little corny myself but we all love fluff. ^^'' In regards to the title, I typed up the word 'proposal' and replaced it with any old word from Microsoft word's thesaurus.  So I'm sorry it doesn't make sense, but I didn't want everyone to know what would happen at the end. XD Although most of you probably guessed it halfway through the chapter.

If you have _any_ ideas at all on what I should write about next, please tell me (=

And as always, REVIEW!~ I love reviews. ^^

By the way; Like I keep mentioning, I live in Australia. I have no idea whether this mythical mountain with it's astounding views, cobalt lakes and lush green valleys exists in the US. I do know, however, that it does in Australia so that's what I based it on. So I apologize for the inaccuracy.


	4. Chapter 4

One day, David brings home a dog.

It's a cocker spaniel with floppy golden ears and curious eyes. The first time I pick him up I fall in love. He's gorgeous. He's perfect.

"He's all mine".

David smiles. "No one's saying he isn't."

"No, you don't get it." I argue. "He's _all_ mine. I'm going to do _everything_. I'm going to feed him, I'm going to train him, I'm going to love him."

He frowns then, and cocks his head. "I can't love him?"

I pretend to contemplate this, and bite my lip in mock concentration. After a minute, I split into a grin.

"No, David. You can't love him. You can't love anyone but _me_."

* * *

A/N: Hi all, it's been ages since I last updated!

Anyways, enjoy! I know its short but I kind of like this one. :)

Tell me what you think. Click on the button that says REVIEW!


End file.
